duelterminalorderofthewarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Races and Factions (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
='The Good Races/Factions'= Gem-Knights A group of warriors endowed with the power of minerals, the Gem-Knights value honor above all else and disapprove of a battle for the sake of battle. They would rather talk to an enemy about peace for hours than to kill them in a signal blow. Their tribe symbol is a jewel droplet adorned with gold trim and two small, arced points. Its color varies according to the monster or object to which it is attached. At the provocation of the barbaric Laval, however, they are forced to take up arms and protect the clans from their wanton destruction. However, the invaders begin to swarm the surface land, intending to take over. The Gem-Knights join up with the other clans in a temporary union spearheaded by this new enemy. Gem-Knights are further subdivided into trios when they go into battle. Each squad includes a Common member, a Gemini member, and a Fusion member. There are four Gem-Knight Common Monsters are unarmed however there is a reason. Gem-Knights were known to be boxers and strong in defense while not fused with one another. Young Gem-Knights can take a bunch of hits but their attacks are normally not effective or they don’t have any at all because they can not use magic. Lavals The Laval live in a lava zone that's surrounded by Fiery Woodlands. Visually, most Laval monsters appear to be made out of molten rock or molten lava. A tribe that's born for battling, all they want to do is fight. For that purpose, they attacked the Gem-Knight repeatedly to start a new conflict. However, the Steelswarms started to take over the surface land. So, the Lavals went to work with the other clans. Forming a temporary union with the Vylon, they obtained new powers to fight back the Steelswarms. Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the Vylons decided to stop fights between clans by exterminating them completely. Later, the Lavals teamed up with the other clans again in order to stop the Vylon's actions. They fused their powers to fight back this order. After defeating the Vylons, the union disbanded, and the Lavals went working as a new power source for the rituals of the Gishki tribe. Since then, the current fate of Laval tribe is unknown. The war-like Laval decided to invade the neighboring Gem-Knight tribe to entertain themselves. The mild-mannered and preachy Gem-Knights didn't launch a counterattack, but they did rise up against the repeated provocations in order to protect their comrades. Their team symbol is an orange flame often carved into a flat stone or disc. Gishkis The "Gishki" is an organization that wields a relic similar to that of the clan of Ice Barrier but uses it for a forbidden technique in order to mutate and transform themselves into wicked monsters. In order to gain the bountiful resources of the Mist Valley marshlands, they begin to invade the "Gusto" territories. However, they are interrupted by the "Steelswarm", who intend to take over the surface land. The "Gishki" have no choice but to work with the other clans. With the Vylon's temporary assistance, they obtain new powers with which to resist the Steelswarm. However, the Vylons betray them. Out of options, the Gishki choose to team up with the other clans, once again, in order to cease the actions of the Vylons. Gishki turns to the Lavals to power their rituals. Since materials continue to run scarce, they plan to resume their original invasion of Mist Valley, enacting a genocide of the Gustos. However, the Lavals refuse to help but agree to allow them passage to the Mist Valley. The invasion was ostensibly launched so the Gishki could obtain natural resources from the Great Marshlands that would help stabilize its influence as a major player in the battlefield. However, the real goal of Noellia from the beginning for attacking the Gusto was to obtain the power of the gods. Moreover, the Steelswarm thoughts infecting her mind guided her subconsciously to begin the invasion. However she recently recovered but she has lost her favor with the Gusto. Their conquest of the Valley is interrupted, this time by the lswarm virus, which spreads rapidly across the Duel Terminal World. Even after resurrecting the three dragons of the Ice Barrier in order to combat the corrupted forces of the lswarm sister race to the Steelswarm , most of the Gishki tribe is unable to resist the disease and are themselves infected and retreat to get more help from the Gem Knights to have a meeting to solve the problem with all these foreign invaders. Up against a proverbial wall, the Gishki, in a moment of desperation form an alliance with the remaining warlords and plan to cause mass genocide to the enemy. Gustos A tribe that lives with the wind and worships the bountiful land they’ve lived on since ancient times. Against their various outside enemies, they link their hearts together with and battle along animals that live around in order to protect their land through the generations. However, the Invaders start to take over the surface land. So, the Gustos united with the other clans to create a temporary union lead by Vylons. They obtained new powers to fight back. Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the Vylons decided to stop the wars between clans — by exterminating them completely. Later, the Gusto teamed up once again with the other clans in order to cease the Vylon's actions. After stopping the Vylons, the union between the tribes disbanded. At the time, Gusto tribes were in danger of being attacked by the Gishkis (with goals to claim all the Mist Valley's resources by themselves for their rituals).There are accounts of a clan which protects the vast Mist Valley Marshlands near Mist Valley from invaders, by fighting in a manner similar to that of the Mist Valley warriors. This clan is constantly defending against those who seek to seize the vast fertile Marshlands for themselves, so they have come up with their own unique style of fighting alongside the creatures that dwell within the Marshlands. Fortunately, the Gem-Knights foresaw this, and they lend their powers to protect Gusto tribes from danger. After the more invaders appeared and threatened to destroy the world, the Gusto decided to join forces with the other clans to defeat the onslaught of the massive armies of the enemy. X-Sabers The name X-Saber is a reference to the fact of the original X-Saber clan consisting of ten monsters (X is the Roman numeral for 10) - hence, the ten sabers. The XX-Saber are the new generation of Sabers also consists of ten members, making a total of twenty monsters (XX is the roman numeral for 20) - the twenty sabers. Also, the word Saber in these Monsters' names indicates that they are mostly using swords, sabers and blade-like weapons. They were birthed after the Elemental Lords created the Element-sabers because they wanted to see if 10 warriors could defeat them. They were pleased after seeing the fall of their previous creations so they created another generation to fight the X-Sabers but instead of fighting the united to form a single clan simply naming it X-Saber later going on to form the Elemental Tribe consisting of the original 4 legendary elemental clans make an unstoppable treaty making them the most powerful warlords because of their unity. The value of honor and valor similar to the gem knights. However, unlike the Gem-Knights, they tend to like to party and drink during their off time rather than to train. They also despise humans and humanoids to an extent. Mist Valleys Mist Valley is one of the four most influential tribes of the Duel Terminal alongside Ice Barrier, X-Saber, and Flamvell. During the "Worm" invasion, the four tribes created the Ally of Justice to repel off the Worms attacks. Later, the other three tribes started to change their vision, from destroying the Enemy to capturing them and using them as a power source to empower the Ally of Justice armies. Disagreeing with this, the Mist Valley tribe left the other tribes and started to fight with their own power. Unfortunately, the Invaders got the upper hand from the standing-alone Mist Valley tribe, which lacked the army and power to face them. They later aligned themselves with the legendary Dragunity tribe who inhabited the ravine next to them. Both tribes started working together to repel the enemy. The Mist Valley tribe later vanished due to the rampaging Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier who was desperately released by the Ice Barrier tribe as the last resort to end the chaos in the Duel Terminal World, however, their descendants emerges and inhabit the Mist Valley region, while defending the land from various intruders. Ally of Justices On this distant star, each tribe or clan fight to ultimately reign supreme. For the longest time, the war just waged on, with no one group holding the advantage. However, this battle that no one thought would ever end was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt, as the invaders from outer space, suddenly crashed on the planet. As a result of the invasion, entire tribes began to die out, and the remaining tribes gathered and held a conference. They realized that they couldn't each oppose the invaders alone, and decided to join forces. Thus, the alliance, Ally of Justice, was formed. It was headed by the four main tribes that had the most influence on the continent, and it began developing and producing Anti-Worm Weapons. The technicians of the Allies of Justice investigated the meteorite that came from the Worm home star system, and they discovered an unknown substance in it which they used to complete the Ally Mind. Experimentally equipping it allowed the computing power of the Allies of Justice to rise by leaps and bounds and eventually form an advanced A.I. Today Ally of Justice is a group of robots who help fight against the worms and make advances towards science and magic. Ice Barriers After an intense battle with the first wave of invaders, the Strategist of the Ice Barrier hidden away anyone who survived the attacks. Living up in the coldest mountain they could find they managed to slow down enemies who dared to attack them. However, all of Gemini members died after they finished setting up their base of operations. The Strategist of the Ice Barrier then took the legendary ice dragons and beast into a cave and sealed them away to be hidden from the outsiders. Only the Strategist of the Ice Barrier comes out every so often to buy tea from his favorite local shop and go to town hall meetings. He is only protected by one ally however his ally is next in line to be the leader. ='The Evil Races/Factions'= Worms These creatures, known as the Worms, come from organic matter that clings to meteorites. They mutate to evolve and fit their environment and then multiply. They are invasive lifeforms that consume and exhaust planets throughout the cosmos. They are very unintelligent and function as a hive mind which this concept was later stolen by the Ally of Justice A.I. Evilswarm To understand the Evilswarm, one must have some understanding of the Steelswarm. During the dispute in the Ice Barrier tribe over whether or not to release the Ice Dragons, there were two mages who were childhood friends – Natalia, whose family sided with releasing the dragons, and Noellia, whose family opposed releasing the dragons – but they both sought to find something else to use in place of Trishula. The two had their eyes on the demons called the Steelswarm, which had been sealed since ancient times, as a means to defeat the Fabled, and they attempted a Demon Summoning Technique derived from mystical arts handed down to members of the Ice Barrier through the generations. Steelswarms The Steelswarm were freed from the seal of the Vylon and let loose upon the planet's surface. Their ravenous hunger caused them to immediately label every living thing in the Marshlands as food, and the predators began to eat their fill by feasting on their Gishki allies who had survived the invasion and broken the seal. As the Steelswarm rampaged, many more fell prey to them and were slain. Noellia, who was on the side of the Steelswarm, had feigned her true motivations by siding with the Vylon camp, but she'd also desired to corrupt the Vylon by assimilating with their hivemind. Her scheme succeeded, and she managed to transmit the thoughts of the Steelswarm among the Vylon. Fabled The Fabled had been watching the final battle from the sidelines; and now, accompanied by The Fabled beasts, they made their move to conquer the world's surface. Fabled monsters are depicted in a manner as to display both a hallowed aspect to them and a bit of whimsy, however, overall their art is meant to give the impression of a slanted kind of twisted, be it demonic or cynical. All of them are believed to represent heterodoxy, perverse versions of light, and degradation from grace and dignity. They all have masks to hide there gender and face when they rob people. The Fabled assault against the Jurrac reached its peak. With each passing day, the Jurrac lost more and more energy, and the number of flames was reduced to half of what it was before the Fabled made their surprise attack. If things kept going that way, they would have been destroyed completely. Koa'ki Meiru Kozaky and Magical Scientist experimented and created the Koa'ki Meiru Monsters. Kozaky is a workaholic fiend who devotes everything to his research into the languages of Dark World. His mind has collapsed because of working too hard. He met the Magical Scientist who discovered the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru and harnessed its powers. Iron Core Specimen Lab was created to harbor the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. Koa'ki Meiru translates to Core of Chimera Mail. Chimera was a project name for a thing that is hoped or wished for but in fact is illusory or impossible to achieve. The idea was to use this armor and be for hire to fight other factions. They ask for bribes or peace treaties or both to continue working in peace. Genex Around this time, the Ally of Justice engineers confirmed the existence of the Genex a similar engineer faction. Although their precise purpose was unknown, the Genex was observed to be silent creatures who seemed to have the ability to improve the environment around them. When they encountered the Worms, they recognized them as outside invaders who polluted and destroyed the environment, so they began to eliminate them. However, time passed their true nature has revealed itself. Originally meant to assist in fighting the worms but they rebelled and started their own civilization. They made deals that they would make weapons for other enemy factions for protection and peace. Many people who built the original Ally of Justice A.I project has joined this faction for safety. Vylons The Anti-Steelswarm Weapons known as the Vylon have the ability to sense traces of evil in others. In order to discover those corrupted by the thoughts of the Steelswarm deep inside them, they intervened on the battlefields of many wars and conflicts, where many were generating negative emotions. They then analyzed the data they'd gathered. The Vylon are holy machine weapons created by the Constellar in The Ancient Era to oversee the seal they had placed upon the Steelswarm and were designed to be impervious to the corruption of the Lswarm. As ages passed and the Constellar returned to the stars, the Vylon merely observed the confrontations that took place on the Surface World below. They concluded all life must be destroyed and started there invasion. Their leader Disigma absorbs members of the other tribes, gaining the power to defeat each one in turn and heavily damaging them. Lightsworns/Twilightsworn These are angelic beings created by Deities. Twilightsworns have allegiance to destruction their responsibility of weighing the souls of the deceased to determine their worthiness to enter their realm. Lightsworns are the protectors of the heavenly realm. Their responsibilities are as varied as the blessing people to other aspects of creation. They are more dangerous together than alone. Their wings became a major part of their artistic beauty, soon became the most prominent because people who could not fly viewed them as higher beings. These are guardians of their sanctuaries to repel intruders. No mortal has ever gone or dared to visit them due to there great powers they were gifted of destruction and creation. Some believe they also have the ability to wrap reality however no one has ever bared witness to this. ='The Neutral Races/Factions'= Six Samurai Originally, the Emperor and non-warrior nobility employed these warrior nobles. In time they amassed enough manpower, womanpower, resources and political backing, in the form of alliances with one another, to establish the first samurai-dominated government. There are 6 Samurai's who own the majority of the land. They function more like businessmen who hire out there lackeys to avoid wars. If they think a war may arise they simply assassinate their targets. No one has ever wanted to challenge them because they are one of the most skilled warriors. They believe in meditation became important teaching, because it offered a process to calm one's mind. After a small civil war women use to be only housemaids but now they are allowed to be warriors. Though women of wealthier samurai families enjoyed perks of their elevated position in society, such as avoiding the physical labor that those of lower classes often engaged in, they were still viewed as far beneath men. Women were prohibited from engaging in any political affairs and were usually not the heads of their household. Maintaining the household was the main duty of women of the six samurai class. This was especially crucial during the early days before the civil war when warrior husbands were often traveling abroad or being given a contract by the Six Samurai to fight someone else's war. After the civil war, the women were given equal rights to men. When drafts are done there are two of them. One is for men and women to be drafted to a contract war. The second draft is for who has to stay behind to run village activities and take care of the children. Jurrac The remaining "Jurrac" clustered and transformed their bodies into a giant blazing meteor that fell on their own nest. The fire and impact turned the entire area, as far as the eye could see, into a sea of flames. Naturia As the days passed, the conflict spread across the entire continent, and the intensity of the Worm attacks increased. Their slimy claws finally reached the peaceful Naturia, who joined together to match the power of the invaders and protect their home. The Naturia tribe is fundamentally pacifist, but they could not overlook the Worm invasion that polluted their beautiful forest, so they confronted them bravely without a single member stepping back in fear. Constellars Those who remain to pray to the legend of the Messiahs passed down by the elders of each tribe. Are these Constellar, self-proclaimed knights or the heralds of the stars? At the end of the final battle, the Constellar and the remaining tribes were outnumbered by the lswarm army who had the three dragons of the Ice Barrier and Gishki Zielgigas the reviled leader of the Steelswarm. In order to even the odds, the Gem-Knights had fused together into Gem-Knight Master Diamond and the Constellar had combined into a single being known as Constellar Ptolemy M7. However, that was not enough and only brought the war to a standstill. Flamvell Against the landing Worm forces, the stalwart warrior of the Flamvell sallies forth. The flames on his arms surge forth, scorching away the invaders. Skull Servants A skeletal ghosts are not too strong but can mean trouble in large numbers. Dark Scorpion This group of bandits is less interested in warfare than everyone else is in this world. They are more likely to hide with individuals of other races, in a gang, with the common goal of banditry. The Dark Scorpion's outfits consist of a grey, sleeveless, skin-tight top, featuring studs on the stomach, pants sectioned into grey and red layers, and grey wristbands with red tips. All members have a tattoo on their right arm of a scorpion. Each member carries a distinct weapon, and sometimes feature additional holsters on their costume for them. Dark Scorpions have no tricks at all to survive on their own on the field, and are heavily dependent on their weapons and there leader Don Zaloog. Zaloog is sort of a Robin Hood figure, as he steals from the rich and never intends hurt or kill anyone. Blackwing Most Blackwings generally have a very bird-like appearance, with most commonly appearing as small birds while the Geminis and Fusion monsters appearing to be either humanoid in bird-like outfits or humanoid birds. Most of the Blackwings feature black in their design, usually on their wing feathering. The Blackwings are named after geographical elements usually related to the natural phenomena, winds, and birds. Some Blackwings are named after weapons of mythological origins and natural sky-related phenomena. The Army of Captains Just a bunch of vampires that are always drunk and call themselves the army of captains and they will try to kill you and take everything you have. The legend goes they stumbled in a bar and became friends after being turned into vampires. While drunk however they are not a real threat so no one really bothers them but they are most active at night looking to strike travelers. Kuriboh The species is considered one of the most iconic elements of the land. Each type only appears in certain lands. Kuribohs are small, round, and hairy creatures, with fleshy, green paws. They long for affection but merely end up injured in the process. Kuribohs are known to be greedy and may randomly steal an item from travelers who cannot catch them in time. Kuriboh roughly translates to chestnut person and they have been known to self destruct when felt threatened too much. Amazoness The Amazoness are a race of warrior women who exist on isolated location in the middle of the Forrest where they are hidden from Man's World (rest of the world).As long as Amazoness remain Forrest they do not age. They then moved to their own women-only island, where, in the absence of male oppression, they grew progressively stronger and longer lived. The Amazoness were the foremost nation in the world. As a race of supernaturally strong women with no use for men save for periodic mating escapades. The Amazoness started completely naked and then would raid travelling thieves on there wagons and copulate with the thieves. If a man travels a lone they will also take them away. Upon conception, the men were killed to protect the Island's secrecy.Once the Amazoness would discover them and tend to their care and show them around the Forrest. After this the child would be taken to the royal palace where one Amazoness is selected as the child's Guardian of Love. Then the child at age 16 will do gladiator combat to decide if they can return to there homeland. The winner can chose to pardon a man and have his mind wiped to return home or they can chose to go home or chose to live among the others but they can no longer return home. This custom is called Send Off of Sunshine because the woman either learns they wish to be independent or they were willing to sacrifice the life of someone not deserving which this grants them the ability to retire and live in the palace. Dark Lord These were not angelic beings created by Deities. These are false fallen angels that reside in the Dark World and are worshiped by the Dark World Dwellers. They are known to have power almost equal to the Lightsworn and Twilightsworn but that was just a lie they spread, however, no one ever wanted to test there might.